The First Date
by romionefan4eva
Summary: Ron's never been in a 'real relationship'. Hermione's never been in a 'real relationship'. Ron's never been on a 'real date'. Hermione's never been on a 'real date'. So when it FINALLY comes time for the two have one, will they know what to do?
1. Chapter 1

Ron had never been in a room with so many people, but had felt so alone. He had never gotten so much attention, but wanted none of it. So much was going on, but everything was a blur. People were coming up, congradualating him, patting him on the back, giving him hugs out of thanks or sympathy. But Ron wanted none of it. He wished they would all go away, those stupid people. None of them had to experience _their _brother die. But yet they didn't leave him alone. Couldn't they understand he only wanted to talk to Fred? He wanted nothing to do with no one else in the world except for him. Nothing anyone said matter to him, and nobody could cheer him up, no matter what they said. Nobody should be allowed to talk to him. But, of course, their was always the execption. And in his case, it happened to be Hermione.

She slid next to him, without asking if the seat was open, which was odd, as everyone else seemed hesitant to sit next to him, as if the seat was important, as if he was a celebrity. Or as if they got the sense he wanted to be left alone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione whispered.

"No." He managed to say.

"You know, the best thing to do is think of all the happy times you had with Fred." She said. "He was great."

"I know he was great, he was my brother!" Ron snapped, then added, "I'm sorry. I guess it's still a touchy subject at the moment."

"It's quite alright." She said polietly, starting to get up.

"Hermione...could you stay with me?" He said hesitantly.

"Of course." She smiled tenderly, resting her head on his shoulder, gripping his arm comfortingly. He instantly felt a swooping sensation in his stomach, which was odd. He had kissed the girl, had he not, so why did he feel so nervous as he held her?

The stayed like this for several minutes, not talking, just enjoying each other's company, and Ron knew they were both thinking about the same thing; the kiss.

The kiss had changed everything. Or did it? What if they were going to go on with their daily lives, pretending as if it had never happened? No, Ron didn't want that, he had waited seven years for that kiss, he was not waiting any longer.

"Umm...Hermione," He said, clearing his throat and lifting his head up from ontop of hers.

"Hmmm...?" She said drowisly, her eyes closed.

"About that kiss..."He began, and Hermione immediately sat up.

"Yes?"

"Well, we can't pretend it didn't happen..."He said awkwardly.

"No, unless you want to pretend it didn't happen." She said quickly.

"No!" Ron yelped. "I mean, unless you do."

"Oh, this is silly, Ron." Hermione sighed. "Look, this is going to get awkward, so I'm just going to say it. I kissed you, and I kissed you for a reason. I've had feelings for you for a long time, Ron. So I don't know if you just kissed me for fun, but I thought it was real."

"No, no, of course it was real! I've been waiting for that moment for seven years! Of course, I always thought I'd be the one to kiss you, but when you fall for a bossy, take-charge, impatient know-it-all, you don't always get what you want." Ron teased.

"And when you fall for a inpassionate, insentive, immature, lazy slacker, you sometimes have to step up it." Hermione laughed, and silence fell upon them again.

"So, we're a couple now, right?" Ron said awkwardly.

"I suppose so." Hermione smiled.

"I think I'm supposed to kiss you right now." He suggested.

"I was hoping you would." Hermione said, and they shared their second kiss, just as good as the first.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked. "That only took a few seconds. We could have the rest of our lives ahead of us!"

"Ron, haven't you been in a relationship before?" Hermione said impatiently.

"No, well, yeah, Lavender, but that doesn't really count. I only used her to get you jealous, and to bring up my self esteem." He grinned, and Hermione did too, although the idea was so wrong.

"And why wouldn't you consider that a relationship?"

"I dunno, we didn't talk, we didn't joke, we didn't do much but snog..." He said, and a lightbulb clicked inside his head. "Oh, I'm supposed to ask you out!"

"There it is." Hermione laughed.

"Hermione Granger, will you get dinner with me?"

"I would love too." She said, kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred's funeral was the saddest day in Ron's life. Yet, through all the sorrow, everyone managed to put on a smile and laugh all through the lunch-in afterward, because they knew Fred wouldn't have it any other way. But still, there were those moments, when Ron shared a story about Fred, or George raved about one of their pranks, that Ron had that sinking feeling in his stomach that Fred was gone, forever, and would never return to crack a joke about Percy or tie Ron to a chair again. In those moments, Ron didn't feel like joining the conversation, and of course, there was only one person who could cheer him up; Hermione.

She came up from behind and slipped her arms around his neck. He grinned weakly, but felt a swooping sensation in his stomach.

"With all the celebration of the downfall of Voldemort, and all the mourning about Fred, we still haven't gotten around to that dinner." Ron pointed out.

"I was just thinking about that." Hermione confessed, letting go of her grip and taking the seat next to him.

"I was thinking...how about tomorrow night?" He said.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione sighed. "I'd love to, but tomorrow, I'm going to be at school."

"Oh, taking your Newts, are you?" He laughed.

"Well, the N.E.W.T.s aren't for about a month, but yes, that's the ultimate plan." She said seriously.

"Wait, you're not joking? You're going back to Hogwarts?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Yes, of course I am, I need to finish my education." Hermione said impatiently.

"No you don't, Hermione, you're the brightest witch of _the _age! And what's the point of going back for one month?" He asked.

"I wouldn't feel right not finishing it. I have to complete my seven years, even if I did miss eight months of the year." Hermione said, determined. "And I'd like you to complete it with me."

"I can't." Ron cleared his throat. "You know I can't. I have to help George reopen the shop. If I don't, he probably won't do it, the poor chap."

"So, I guess we'll have to wait till I graduate?" She said wistfully.

"I guess." Ron sighed, putting his arm around her.

And soon, the night was over, and with one last hug and kiss goodbye, Hermione was gone, out of reach for a whole month. When Ron woke up the next day, a sinking feeling had hit his stomach, as he longed so much for Hermione. He went straight to his desk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know it hasn't even been twenty-four hours, but I miss you. I makes me wonder, because I've been away from you for months, thinking about you all the time and missing you lots, but never as much as I have before, with not even a day passing. Why is that? Maybe it's because I've held you in my arms but now you're away from me. Maybe it's because I can still taste your lips, and still feel them pressing onto mine, and now I won't be able to for a month. Either way, I miss you, Hermione, but I hope all is well at Hogwarts._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione received the note and read through it, several times. Eyes watering, she traced her fingers over Ron's untidy scrawl, almost feeling the warmth from his hand, trying to imagine what he was thinking as he wrote it. She had to write back, but it would take time. Time to think of something to write that could possibly compare to Ron's beautiful letter. Time to think about what to say, and how to say it.

_Dear Ron,_

_I have officially finished two days of classes at Hogwarts, and let me tell you, it's not the same. Not just the fact that Hogwarts is under construction, and people are coping with death of loved ones and the triumph of the downfall of Voldemort, or even because I'm now being treated as some sort of celebrity, no, the difference is I don't have you and Harry standing here besides me, talking, laughing, doing homework. I can't tell you to pay attention in class and I can't correct your potions essays. No, I have none of that, and I miss it! I miss the company of you and Harry, but more importantly, I just miss you, being here with me. It's hardly fair that after seven years of crushing on you I finally have you, but don't get to see you for an entire month! I miss you, Ron, but hope all is well with your family, George, Harry, the Burrow, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and most importantly, you._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Ron read the letter three times before he clung to it, hugging it tightly. He _hugged _it. Is that was it had come to? He missed Hermione so much, he would hug anything that had her name written on it? Well, it wasn't ideal, but it would have to do. His only option was to write back. He hoped Pig was up up for the challenge, because this lengthy letter would have to be in a pretty big envelope...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: In the second chapter, I said Hermione would be gone a month, it's actually a month and a half. I guess I did my math wrong at how long Hogwarts goes til!

_Hermione,_

_It's been thirty days since I've seen you, and I almost can't take it. I know we only have half a month left, but I miss you. I wish the first time I got to see you again didn't have to be as you're making your Valadictiorian speech at graduation._

_Love, _

_Ron_

_Dear Ron,_

_You don't have to wait much longer, because this Saturday is a trip to Hogsmeade! I suppose it's an end-of-exam treat, as I finish my N.E.W.T.s Friday (and I really should spare a minute writing to you when I could be studying!). Anyway, I think you should come down to Hogsmeade and give me a visit! _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Oh, and maybe mention it to Harry, as it might be nice for him to see Ginny._

After reading the letter through several times, Ron practically did a dance before parading into George's office at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to tell him the good news.

George, who had been ever so downcast since Fred's death and was barely stringing words together, even managed to say, "A date? Really, Ronald, isn't thing you're first in...your life? And you're what? Eighteen, now?" Ron saw George crack his first legitimate smile in over a month, and felt a surge of compassion for his brother, causing him to run over and hug him.

"Alright, alright, we don't need to get emotional, now. Save the hugs for Hermione." George said weakly, but hugged back all the same.

Ron parted, but then turned a bright scarlet. "Wait...George, you're right! This will be my first date, ever! How will I know what to do?"

George groaned. "I suppose you'd like me to help you, won't you?"

"That'd be nice." Ron said.

George sighed. "What are big brothers for?"

"Ginny," Hermione said, trying to hide the smile forming on her lips. "Ginny." She repeated, clutching the letter.

"Yes?" Ginny said vaguely, paging through the latest _Witch Weekly _magazine in Hermione's dormitory.

"Ron and I have at date this Saturday." She said seriously, trying to contain her excitement, but when Ginny squealed, she thought it necessary to join in.

"Oh my goodness, Oh my goodness, the date that's long overdue, the date thats seven years late!" Ginny gabbered, and Hermione laughed. "How are you going to do your hair? What are you going to wear? Where are you going?" Ginny began bombarding Hermione with questions that she didn't know the answer to.

"Ginny..." Hermione began slowly. "I've never been on a real date."

"Yes you...oh, no, wow, you haven't." Ginny said, surprised. "Vicktor was your date but it wasn't a 'date', and Cormac was your date but that definitely wasn't a 'date'."

"Don't remind me about that one." Hermione groaned, and Ginny laughed. "But, Ginny," Hermione said quietly, "I won't know what to do."

"I suppose you'd like me to help you, won't you?" Ginny said, a proud smile forming on the corners of her mouth.

"It'd be greatly appreciated." Hermione pleaded.

"Of course I will, Hermione." Ginny laughed. "What are best friends for?"


End file.
